A New Start
by mirandamichelle94
Summary: Rosalie's family moved after a party that no one can forget. Will moving help her get over that or will it take a certain brown haired boy.  I suck a summaries just sayin    also a little Alice Jasper too :
1. Chapter 1

**Alright you guys this is one of those stories where reviews can come in really handy I'm not 100% sure of where I'm going with this so please lend me your thoughts good or bad I don't care just give me something lol ****J**

**3 Miranda 3**

**Chapter 1**

_Rosalie Hale_

Today we are officially moved out, my mother, father, twin brother, ten horses, five dogs, two cats, and me are moving to another state. I wasn't happy about it, none of us were, but because of what happened that night, because of me, we had to. Mom and dad had went ahead a day before with the mover while Jasper and I stayeed behind to grab the last few things and tell our friends bye.

Now as we drove down the interstate in his red ford F150 with two of our dogs Baily and Bruskey the sadness was sitting in. I had me feet propped on the dashbored and was slouched down in my seat with Baily in my lap. As we passed over the Kentucky state line I let out a sigh and Jasper glanced over at me.

"Oh cheer up Rose, just think of this as a fresh start for all of us. This what you need, what we need." he said.

"Yeah it's a fresh start but what about everything we left behind Jazz, our friends, our memories, what about that?"

"I don't know Rose, I don't know." Before Jasper could start in on anything else I turned the radio on and put on my Jane deer hat and sunglasses. I feel asleep listen to Jason Aldean and petting Baily.

**Jasper Hale**

Rosalie had changed so much since the party, she just wasn't as happy as she used to be. I felt bad for her, she was my twin, my best friend, my other half since birth, and I wasn't there when she needed. What kinda brother was I? I did almost go to jail that night to, but dad got to before I found that son of a bitch. Even though she kept telling me not I blamed myself a lot for that night, I mean I was there how could I not know that was happening.

_Rosalie Hale_

The house was nice, it sat on about eighty acres of land which ment it was more then enough for our animals plus some. When Jasper and I got out of the car all our other dogs came running, Lisha, Speckles, and Jacobi.

"Hey there." Jasper said petting Lisha on the head. We grabbed the boxes outta the truck and headed into the house. The first room was the main entrance slash den I guess, there was a couch, some chairs, a coffe table and other random things mom thought she needed. The next room was the kitchen, mom and dad were in there unpacking the last of the dishes.

"When you too have put those boxes in your rooms go check and make sure Romeo and Juliet adjusted alright." momma told us.

"Yes momma." Jasper and I said before hurrying to put our boxes away. We raced each other to the barn to see our babies. Romeo and Juliet were a gift for our seventh birthday, Romeo was my boy and Juliet was Jazzy's girl. When I was little daddy would always tell that Romeo was the only boy I would ever need, I wish I would have listened to that.

When we walked into the stabble they were waiting for us neighing and bobbing their head just like always. I walked over and started petting Romeo's head.

"Hey there pretty boy how ya doin' today?" he nuzzled me and neighed and I knew he was adjusting to the move just fine, and from the way Juliet nuzzling Jasper I said she had adjusted fine to. "Sorry I can't take ya out today boy but it'll be dark soon and I don't know the trails here yet, I'll be out right after school tomorrow though. I patted his back and then headed out the barn, I could feel Jasper fallowing close behind me.

"The horses seem happy here." he said.

"Of course they are this is like twice the room the had at the old house, they're ready to go run it." I told him.

'Are you happy here?" he asked.

"It's okay Jazz but….it's just not home." I looked down at the ground.

"I know Rosie." Jasper put his arm around me and we walked into the house with the sun setting behind us.

When we got inside mom told us to go wash up for dinner, this was our first family dinner in the new house and it would probably be our only one. With mom being a nurse practitioner and dad being a lawyer they both worked crazy hours so many night it was just me and Jasper. That was one reason why we had so many pets, mamma and daddy didn't want us in the house alone that long.

Our dinner conversation consisted manily of compliments on the house and moms cooking. Every now and then mom would say something about how she could already tell living here was going to make things better, dad and Jasper would agree and I just sat there. When dinner was over mom made us go on to bed since tomorrow would be our first day of school and she didn't want us oversleeping.

I went upstairs and quickly change into on of Jasper t-shirts I had stolen and my old cheer shorts. I climbed into bed and hoped for the sleep, that never came. Images filled my head as soon as the lights went off, his face, his hands, that evil smile he wore. I jumped out of bed and ran to Jasper's door.

"Jazzy." I called into the darkness.

"Nightare again Rose?" he asked, but before I could answere he said. "Come on."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasper Hale

**Rose hadn't slept in her own bed for weeks, every night she would start out in her room but the nightmares would take over and she would come to my door. Mom had hoped that the move would end this but that plan didn't work, I could see the disappointment on moms face when she looked into the room the next morning. The night had gone a bit smoother then the others, Rose slept the rest of the way through the night up until five-thirty when we both got up for school.**

**Rose and I both had to shower, and dress yet I was still done before she was. I went down to the kitchen where mom and dad were sitting at the kitchen table. Mom turned around to face me as I walked in.**

"**Was she any better last night?" mom asked.**

"**She stayed asleep once she got in my room, no screaming or tossing and turning." I told her.**

"**Good maybe the move has helped then." mom said before Rose entered the kitchen. "Here you to take these and go so your not late on your first day." Mom threw us cereal bars and sent us out the door. We climed into my truck and headed to our new school.**

"**You ready for this?" I asked Rose as we pulled out of the drive way.**

"**No, but I'll go anyway." she said. We rode the rest of the way in silence, when we got there we walked to our lockers. Since the town we now lived in wasn't that big the school wasn't really crowded so we had no problem making our way through the hall. That is until we turned the corner.**

_**Rosalie Hale**_

**As we turned the corner I ran into someone who was big enough that they knocked be back on butt. Jasper helped me up and I looked at the person who had turned the corner. It was a big guy all muscles probably a football player, very cute and had it been a few months early so my type. He was just standing there staring at me until someone beside him smacked his arm. It was a short girl with black hair cut short and choppy.**

"**Come on Emmett leave the pretty girl alone, sorry about my brother here he suffers from stupiditis, very tragic, were trying to find a cure." We all laughed and then headed our separate ways.**

"**She was cute." Jasper said when we were far enough away.**

"**Yeah to bad her brother could sit on you and kill you." I told him. **

"**She just may be worth dieing for." he mumbled before saying, "It's almost time for the bell so I'll see ya later sis."**

"**Alright bro see ya." Jazz walked away as I turned into my first block. I took an empty seat about three chairs back and watched as the room filled up. The blacked haired girl was one of the last ones to enter, she smiled and came to sit by me. She was silent until the teacher had taken role and given us our assignment.**

"**Hey I'm Alice Cullen, the girl who's brother almost killed you early." she smiled.**

"**I'm Rosalie Hale." I said.**

"**I really am sorry about that, we have no clue what Emmett's problem is, his brain just kinda shuts down sometimes." She laughed.**

"**Yeah I know how that is my brother Jazzy does the same thing." I told her.**

"**Jazzy? Is that the guy you were with this morning?" She asked.**

"**Yeah that was Jasper, we're twins."**

"**That is total and complete coolness. He's super cute by the way." She said as the bell rang. "Well I'll se ya later, what lunch do you have?"**

"**Second." **

"**Alright you can sit with us." With that she left the room and I headed out behind her. My next class I had with Jasper, and we I got there he already had me a seat saved in the back.**

"**She likes you." I told him in a sing song voice.**

"**Who likes me?" he asked.**

"**The girl from the hallway she thinks your cute." he smiled, "Oh and we're sitting with them at lunch."**

**Jasper opened his mouth to say something but the teacher walked in and started talking.**

**Jasper Hale**

When second block was over Rose and I headed to the cafeteria where we evidently already had seats being saved for us. We went through got our food and I followed Rose back to a table were the small girl from this morning was.

"Rose!" she came up to Rosalie and hugged her. "And you must be Jasper, come on let me introduce to everyone. Rosalie Jasper this is; Edward my brother and his girlfriend Bella, her brother Jacob, and of course that big oaf is Emmett my foster brother." We exchanged hello's and took our seats, mine beside Alice and Rose next to Emmett. The lunch talk was full of questions about our old school and where we came from, Rose and I were careful to avoid the reason why we moved. By the end of lunch we had found out that I had class Alice next and Rose had class with Emmett. As the bell rang we headed our separate ways, it was so hard to let Rose go off with another guy after that night even if it was just right down the hall, but Emmett was different then Royce even in the short time I knew him I could tell that. He liked Rose too you could tell by the way he was staring at her, and I knew she liked him, he's so her type whether she admits it our not

Part of me is hoping Rose will let him in, while the other half is scared shitless that she maybe hurt again. In the end though it didn't matter how I felt Rose does what Rose wants to do.

_Rosalie Hale_

Emmett has cute dimples on both sides of his face, you can really see them when he smiles. I noticed this as we walked to our third block, cooking class, not exactly the class you expect a guy like Emmett to take, but he was taking it.

"So do you wanna be my partner all the girls all already paired up and there's no one at my kitchen?" he asked as we walked into the door.

"Sure, sound fine to me." Emmett and I walked back to the last kitchen we walked behind the counters and stood there. He handed me a plastic apron and a hairnet.

"We gotta wear them." he gave and apologetic look.

"Alright guys and girls, today your finally gonna make those yummy chocolate chip cookies I've been telling you about." Ms. Kim the teacher said walking into the class. "The instuction are on the counter and the ingredients are in the fridge, get to work."

Emmett and I got to work mixing ingredients and rolling the dough. When we had the cookies in the oven I leaned against the counter and looked up at him.

"So why does a guy like you take cooking class?" I asked him.

"I don't know, it's just cooking something I've always done with my mom, I'm good at it so I've stuck with it." he said. "Plus I get to eat everything I make." I laughed and he smiled.

"Haha, I'm sure you share some pf the food you make with your girlfriend." I said.

"No actually I'm recently single."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as the timer went off, telling us the cookies were done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Rosalie Hale_

At our new school was so much better then our last one, and it seemed like the week just flew by. My regrets about moving were growing smaller by the day, Alice had become my best friend and Emmett…..well I don't really know. I'm mean I like him a lot but I just don't know I'm scared, I can't go through that again. It hurt way to much mentally and physically, and the nightmares. I wanted to let Emmett in but I just don't think I can

**Jasper Hale**

So Rosalie, Alice and Bella are having a girls night, so I'm going out with Emmett, Edward and Jacob. Now since this is such a small town "going out" means going to the bowling ally in the middle of town. So there we sat four guys with nothing better to do, Emmett and I were sitting down waiting on our turn.

"So Jasper, is your sister talking to somebody, back where ya'll came from?" Emmett asked.

"No, she doesn't." I told him and looked straight ahead.

"I only asked cause I like and I'm pretty sure she knows it and I think she likes me to but she hasn't said anything so…"

"Emmett listen, Rosalie was hurt bad, that's why we moved here. She's distanced herself from everyone. I'm not gonna tell you why, that's for her to tell but don't give up on, I have a feeling you could get her to be her old self again."

**A/N: HELP ME YOU GUYS I NEED SOME IDEAS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT IN THIS STORY SO PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT IT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Rosalie Hale_

We've been in our new town for two months now and I've almost forgotten all my worries of moving here. Jazzy and I have made many friends, and Jasper made the football team with Edward and Emmett, everything seems to be looking up. I haven't had a nightmare in two weeks, and momma is thrilled. Alice and I inseparable and Bella is one of my new best friends I love hanging out with them.

This weekend mom and dad are going out of town and they said we could have some friends saty the night as long as there weren't any parties, (they trust us somewhat) so Alice and Bella where staying with me and Emmett and Edward where staying with Jasper.

Friday morning mom and dad left at nine, the gang wouldn't be over till ten thirty so I sat down with Jazz on the couch. We hadn't been up long so I was still in my shorts and tank top and Jazzy was just in his sweat pants, we turned the t.v. on and just sat there for a minute.

"Are we gonna take them out on the horses today?" Jasper asked.

"Well yeah it's the fastest way to get up to the creek besides the fourwheelers to get where we wanna go, and theres not enough of those for all of us."

"Unless we double up, Edward with Bella, me with Alice and you with Emmett…." Jasper said getting quiet towards the end.

"Jazz I just don't know, being that close to a guy after that night."

"Rosie you've gotten better you can handle this just-" Jasper was interrupted by the doorbell, without thinking I went to answer it. There Emmett stood 6feet 7inches of hottness was at my door and I was still in my p.j.s and messy ponytail.

"Hey there Rosie I know I'm a bit earlier can I come in?" Emmett asked.

"Umm yeah….Jazzy Emmett's here." Jasper came around the corner.

"Oh hey there Em." Jasper said.

"Well I think I'm gonna go pretty myself up but for anybody else gets here and see's how ugly I truly am." I said with a laugh trying to down play my imbursement.

"Rosalie your not ugly nor could you ever be ugly. As a mater a fact I think I prefer this look." Emmett said with a smile, I just kept walking upstairs.

When I got to my room I started changing into my cutoff shorts and a brown tank top, I put on some old tennis shoes, and pulled hair back in a braid. There was a knock on my door and I turned to see Jasper standing there now fully dressed.

"Rose please?" he said referring to our conversation earlier.

"Fine Jazzy we can take the four-wheeler's." Jasper held his hand out to me and we walked downstairs.

**Jasper Hale**

All of our friends were here now and we we're walking out to the building to get the four-wheelers out. I was so happy Rose had changed here mind, she was getting so much better since we moved out here, and I now that I knew Emmett liked her I was gonna have him help her get even better.

"Hey Emmett." I said turning his attention toward me. "Can talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Look you asked about Rose and I'm gonna help you but you gotta understand it's gonna take some time."

"I know Jasper I know, I'm gonna have to give her time to come around I can do that." Emmett said.

"I'm sure you can Emmett just use this weekend to gain her trust, you can start by driving her on the four-wheeler." I threw him some keys before running off to give Edward his.

_Rosalie Hale_

Well here goes nothing. I thought as I headed over to where Emmett was standing by one of the four-wheelers.

"So I really hope you can drive on of these things." I said leaning against the four-wheeler.

"Of course I can." he climbed on, he turned his head to look at me. "Do ya trust me?" I thought about it for a second before nodding climbing on behind him and wrapping my arms around him. "Then lets go" Emmett took off leaving there others behind us loading things up. "I hope you know how to get where were going." he said.

"Of course I do, I mean I do live here ya know." he laughed. "Just keeping going straight and fallow the path once you get in the woods, stop once ya get to the creek."

"Alright Rosie, hold on tight." Emmett sped off toward the trees and I couldn't help but think that maybe I could end up falling for this boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

_Rosalie Hale_

Emmett drove like a madman through the trees and over the hills, he scared the shit outta me and I've been riding these things since birth. We were the first ones to the campsite, because of Emmett's manic driving. When we stopped I swung my leg over and jumped off the four-wheeler, I started taking things off the back as Em, turned it off.

"Ya held on pretty good cowgirl." he said.

"I use to compete in junior rodeos before we moved out here, I've I had plenty of practice." I smiled at him. When we had everything off and sitting in a pile Emmett went and laid down in the hammock that had been hanging up since we moved in. Against all better judgment I went and laid down with him. He wrapped his arms around me and my breathing hitched, he loosened his arms.

"Rose I really like you, and I know it's gonna take some time, Jasper warned me. He didn't say why but I figure you'll tell me when your ready, but please just give me a chance till then." I sat up and looked at him searching his easy for something that would make me hate him make me wanna move, but I didn't see any of that. Instead I saw someone who cared for me and was willing to take as long as I needed. I lay back down with him and pulled his arn=ms around me.

"Not many people know what happened, and I still don't wanna talk about. Emmett if you want me to give you a chance then you have to ignore me flinching away, and try not to take it personal if I pull away from you. I do you it's just hard." He held me tight as we waited for the others to pull up, it was hard to be that close to him yet comforting to feel him next to me.

When Jasper pulled up with Alice the smile on his face told me this had been his plan all along.

**Jasper Hale**

When we had camp sit up Rosalie came up to me and smacked the back of my head. I turned and glared at her.

"Ya know Jazzy I always knew you were the evil twin." she said with a giggle.

"It helped you though didn't it?" I said putting my arms around her shoulders.

"Yes it did thank you Jazz." Rosalie kissed my cheek and then went off to sit in Emmett's lap. Alice came up to me soon after Rose walked away.

"Aren't you such a sweet big brother." she said taking my hand in hers.

"I try to be." I said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

_Rosalie Hale_

We all slept in on big tent, I slept in between Emmett and Jasper, Alice was between Jasper and Bella and Edward was on the end. I thought sleeping next to Emmett would make me uncomfortable or trigger the nightmare but it didn't. I was the first on up the next morning so I went out to start the campfire. The sun was just starting to come up when I exited the tent, I looked at my phone it was six. I started the fire then went and laid down in the hammock, I closed my eyes and let the early morning sun warm my skin. Moments after laying down I felt the hammock shift as someone joined me wrapping their arms around me and kissing my cheek.

"You didn't flinch that time." Emmett observed.

"Maybe that means I'm starting to trust you." I snuggled into his side. Somehow with Emmett next to me and the sun hitting my skin as it came up I feel asleep.

"Ahh!" I screamed as ice cold water hit me cause both me and Emmett to jerk up flipping the hammock. We toppled out, him landing on the ground and me landing on him. I heard Jasper and everyone else laughing.

"Oh wow thanks guys," Emmett said as I rolled off of him, "that's exactly how I like to be woken up in the morning." He stood pulling me up with him.

"Come on Em, if that woulda been on of us you'd be laughing you ass off right now." Alice said. Emmet scowled at her, I turned my attention to Jasper.

"Watch this." I whispered to Emmett. "Hey Jazzy, come give me a hug." I said walking toward him.

"Don't you even think about Rosalie." Jasper said backing away from me.

"Oh come on Jazzy, give little sister a hug, please." I ran to him and gave him a hug sharing the water he'd just dumped on me. I turned to our friends who were all laughing.

"Real cute Rosie, real cute." Jasper put his arm across my shoulders, and we walked to our friends.

**Jasper Hale**

Camping had been going good for all of us, Rose especially you could tell how much happier she was. Emmett was doing good at reading her, knowing when to back off and when he could be close to her. Things were looking good for our new life my sister was happy, I was happy, and we both had someone to be happy with.

The second night of our camping trip it started to rain so we all headed back to the house, Emmett and Alice where the only ones who stayed because Bella had to work the next day. Emmett and Rosalie where staying down in the living room and Ali and I were staying up in the den. Alice was picking a movie when I came in and laid across the couch. She put in Avatar and joined me on the couch and snuggled into me side.

"Your such a good brother." she said. "The way you always have one eye Rose, your so protective over her."

"I have to be, she's my little sister." I took in a deep breath, "There was a time when I wasn't a very good big brother. She was hurt and I was just a few feet away and I didn't know it. It happened and I knew she was with him, he was my friend and he hurt her. Alice he hurt and there was nothing I could do to make it better." I stopped talking as I felt a tear run down my face, Alice turned to look at me.

"What happened that night Jazzy?" Alice was starring into my eyes, and I knew I had to tell her.

_Rosalie Hale_

Emmett was being so careful with how he was around me, reading me to know what was okay and what wasn't. He was so good to me and he deserved to know what had made me this way.

"Emmett I wanna tell." I said as we were laying on the couch together.

"What Rosie?" he said.

"I wanna tell what happened that night, what made me the way I am." He sat up and looked at me.

"Okay Rose if your sure your ready." he said.

"I am. Emmett I feel like you deserve to know, you've been so willing to take time for me to trust you, and I think that you should know why you have to be that." I paused and took in a deep breath.

"Back in our old time, Jasper and I were part of the party crowd. Jasper was on the football team and I was head cheerleader, we were the popular kids. I was dating the captain of the football team Royce King," I cringed as said his name. "he was one of Jasper's best friends, which is why Jazzy feels so guilty. We all went to a party one night after the championship game. Royce had been trying to get me to sleep with him for awhile, but I just wasn't ready for that. He took me up to one of the rooms, I thought he just wanted to mess around like we always did." I could feel the tears rolling down my face now. Emmett wrapped his arms around me slowly making sure it was okay. "He pushed me down on the bed and at first we were just kissing and I was fine with that, but then he got more aggressive trying to farther. 'I'm gonna get what I want tonight Rose.' And then he….." I paused and took in a deep breath, "he raped me Emmett." I was full blown crying now, tears where falling down my cheeks and I couldn't stop.

"Oh Rosie, I wish I could have been there, I would have never let him hurt you like that."

"I know you would have, Jasper was gonna beat his ass after he found out but the cops said it was best to let them handle it." Emmett kissed the top of my head and I snuggled into his side.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Rose." he said.

"I use to have nightmares about every night Em, that's part of the reason we moved here. At first I still had them, but the more time I spent with you, the better I slept, and last night when you were with me I slept nightmare free. Emmett I think you've given me a new start."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fic, it took me awhile to write and now I'm finished. This is the shortest fic I have, but I think it's better like this. Thanks for reading ****J **


End file.
